


The Sixth Day of Christmas

by RinRin



Series: The Twelve Days of Christmas: MadaTobi style [6]
Category: Naruto, White Christmas (1954)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Misunderstandings, White Christmas AU, female!Tobirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: On the Sixth Day of Christmas, my muse gave to me, a White Christmas AU:
Or, Madara needs to clear up a misunderstanding before he go to make his old General's Christmas the best ever.  Too bad he didn't know that he would be clearing up two misunderstandings that night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love love _love_ this movie, definitely one of my all time favorites and a Christmas tradition, so I couldn't leave it out.  
>  The song the Tobirama sings is [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SpKRQWXYw5Q), and the one Madara sings in [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rz4OSS56nF4). (Imagine Tobirama and Touka singing [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zplgmh8ga78), now imagine it as done by the [Uchiha brothers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DDyybi7t634). You're welcome)
> 
> Haori is the canon first love (puppy love) of Hagoromo, killed by Kaguya  
> Shinju is my name for the canonical daughter of Indra, as she and her two brothers are not given names.

Madara entered his and Izuna’s room at Major General Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki’s inn to find Izuna trying to comfort a sobbing Touka.  He slowly placed the plate of christmas cookies he had brought up from the kitchen down on a side table.

“What is going on?” he asked with a frown.  Haori and Shinju were both in just about the same state.

“Sh-she left!” Touka got out, “I-I didn’t think-”

“These two made the whole thing up! A rotten prank!” Haori snarled at the two apparently not lovebirds, “And now she’s gone off to Konoha for some job!”

“Made the whole thing-” Madara repeated bewildered, “Izuna why would you?”

“Thirty minutes to myself!” Izuna snapped, his eyes flashing as he held the normally collected Touka.

“So you tried to match us- no.  That was beyond foolish.  I can’t believe you, look what you’ve done,” Madara pinched his nose.

“You’ve done foolish things yourself!  Like when you faced down all of those Iwanin in the hotel on your own!” Izuna shot back.

“I’m going to go to Konoha, and square this with Tobirama,” Madara said sharpy, grabbing his bag, “I’ll sort you both out when I get back.”

Izuna winced but said nothing.

“Just try to not mess this up Izuna.  The General all ways watches the Sasuke Sarutobi Show.  I’m going to be on at nine o’clock.  You, Haori, Shinju, and Touka need to keep him away from the TV while I’m on.  Think you can handle it?” Madara grabbed his coat and draped it over his arm.

“Yeah, you can count on us,” Izuna replied, determined.

“Don’t worry Mr. Madara,” Shinju spoke up, a shy smile on her face, “We won’t let you down, just.  Do right by Grandfather?”

“You got it kid,” with that, Madara left.

 

Madara thanked the maitre dee as he sat down at his table to wait for Sasuke Sarutobi.  Before they could start, the live band began, and the curtains opened to show Tobirama in a black sleeve-less and floor length dress.  Jazz music began to play and Tobirama moved forward.  She began to sing.

Madara was dumbstruck as she sang.  He wondered who in his troop had broken her heart for her to sing such a song.

After she was done, she came out to Madara’s table.

“Well, this is a surprise,” she said with a strained smile, “What brings you here?”

“Oh,” he said with his own smile and a soft laugh, “I had some business to attend to.”

Her eyes flashed with some sort of anger.

“Some of it concerns you,” he pitched his voice low, changing their conversation to a purely private one.  She raised an eyebrow at him, “The truth is, well.  You didn’t have to break up the act, or run out of town,” his voice took on the qualities of someone trying to calm a wild animal, “Izuna and Touka’s engagement is phony.  They thought, well.  They were trying to move any obstacles out of the way for both of us to find happiness.”

“Just shows you how foolish people can be,” he gave a chuckle at that, “Why do some people have to stick their noses in other people’s businesses?”

He frowned at her, unsure as to what she was getting at.  Before he could say anything, Sasuke Sarutobi swept in.

“Sorry I’m late Madara,” the TV star said with a grin, “The wife and I were taking the kids to see Santa at the mall, and wowwee, is that line long.  Oh, hello, and who are you?”

“Tobirama Senju, I was just leaving,” Tobirama stood up.

“No, no Miss.  We have to go anyway, it’s 8:30,” Sasuke waved her off, “The least I can do is offer to pay for you given that I’m stealing Madara away.”

Tobirama slowly sat back down, a slight frown on her face.

“I do hope that you’ll come back to the General’s Inn with me, and I know your cousin wants you back as well,” Madara told her as he stood.

Tobirama watched them leave, her face blank.

 

_ “Thank you, thank you.  And now it is my pleasure to introduce my special guest, an old pal from my army days, a great guy, and a great entertainer.  Madara Uchiha!” Sasuke led the applause as Madara walked onto the stage.  “Madara has a special message tonight for all of you that were in the ANBU special division.  It’s about someone very special to all of us, and he’s going to tell us in his own special way.  Madara?” _

_ Sasuke backed off screen as Madara looked into the camera.  Madara began to sing, his voice low and smooth. _

_ “What can you do with a General, when he stops being a General?” _

Tobirama’s eyebrows raised as she watch Madara sing, he definitely wasn’t doing this as some publicity stunt.  One of her backup dancers, Homura, leaned over to whisper in her ear.

“Isn’t that the guy that you were talkin’ to earlier?  The one that you came here because of?”

“Yeah, I thought he was using General Hagomoro as a publicity stunt, not using his fame to help the General,” She twisted around to give him a smile before turning back to the TV.

“So that means that you’re going to go back with him?” Koharu asked.

“I think so.  Yes,” Tobirama replied, smiling at the TV.

_ “Like Sasuke told you,” Madara spoke after he finished singing, “That song is for the ANBU special division.  Those of us under Major General Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki.  I hope that most of you were listening, because I have something I’d like you to do for me.  I know that it’s more than a bit ludicrous to ask you to leave your homes on Christmas Eve, and travel across the country.  It’ll be easier on the folks in the Hi no Kuni area.  But remember this! No one connected with the show is getting a penny out of this!  Only the chance to give the nicest gift he’ll ever get to nicest guy you’ll ever know.” _

Tobirama stood up, turning towards the manager to tell him that she was leaving.  He looked at her determined face, back at the TV, and nodded.

 

Madara withheld a sigh as he gave a final glance around the train station.  Tobirama wasn’t coming.  He headed to his cabin, unwilling to spend time with other people.  He frowned when he saw that his door was open.

“Listen, I don’t know-” he started pushing his door open, but his words caught in his throat as he realized that it was Tobirama in his room.

“I have an idea for your next show Mr. Uchiha,” she said, her head held high.

“Really?  Well, please, tell me,” Madara told her with a grin.

“A man accidentally kills Santa, but that just means that  _ he _ now is Santa.  It’d be a hit with kids,” She told him.

“Would he find love?” he asked, placing his bag down and sitting next to her.

“You tell me.”

“I think he does,” Madara grinned at her, “Does this mean that you’re coming back?”

“Yes, it does.  If you still have room for me that is,” Tobirama searched his face.

“Well, I’ll have to check, make sure that we can fit you in, but there is a song that I’ve been working on that I need a partner for,” Madara took her hand.

“What’s the song?” she asked leaning forward.

“Something about a woman concerned about what others will think if she spends the night with a man, but he gives her all sorts of excuses, all centered around how cold outside it is,” he told her, his voice dropping as they got closer.

“That sounds, lovely,” she breathed right before they kissed.


End file.
